


I just need someone.

by corpyz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Reader is a male btw, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Torture, about everything, but more fluff, dont worry they will become great brothers again, genji has a really dark past, hanzo was torturing genji to reveal his dragon, once you fix genji, so he is unsecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpyz/pseuds/corpyz
Summary: Genji is the most popular person in your class. Everybody loves him. Boys and Girls. Except you for... no reason.You basically hate everybody in your class. They laugh at you, they constantly beat you after the school.Genji will save you, from everything, you will finally feel like a person that somebody loves, somebody cares about.Genji doesn't need love right? He just has everything, rich parents, big mansion, everybody already loves him in class, right? Right?Oh boy you were wrong.So much.





	I just need someone.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, this fanfic will be very fluffy.  
> Beginning will bring some hate.  
> Oh, and everything in this fic is set in Winter because Winter is the best!  
> Hot chocolate, netflix and warm sofa FTW!

You wake up tired, as always. You don't have a job, you are just tired and there is no way to end that. School is already too much, you have to do all house chores since your parents thought that it's a great idea to send you to a school campus, but all right, you can do it, school, chores, eat, repeat. That's your motto and so far it works great. You study well, your grades aren't the best but they aren't the worst too. 

But Mondays... who created them though? You get up from your bed, look at your clock. It's 7AM, you still have an hour before your first class. You scretch, feeling all bones coming back to life slowly and slowly go to your Kitchen, usually you don't drink coffee but today you had just a feel about it. You still have coffee from your parents when you moved here.  You had your all homework done because you did them yesterday. While browsing the internet and slowly drinking your coffee, you heard a loud noise coming from your window. You quickly get up and check it out. It was just a snowball that some of your classmates throwed. 

'Stupid kids' You say to yourself. You do a quick check of your clock. Twenty minutes till classes, it was time to get up and get ready. You quickly change your clothes, wash your teeth, fix your hair and you are good to go! Except that as quickly as you leave your dorm you get hit with a snowball straight to your face knocking you down on ground for a second. Why did it hurt so much? Exacty then you can see a small sized rock hided inside the snowball.

"Are you fucking serious?!" You yell to them but they quickly run away all laughing. That's fine, today will be a good day, you can just feel it in your bones. You close your dorm, checking at least five times just to be sure. You arrive in your class three minutes before bell. Everybody is already there, well, everybody is around Genji (nothing new) laughing with him, asking him questions, admiring him. Except you. You just sit in the last bench, looking through the window. Winter. Your favourite season, it's so quiet, so white, so beautiful. And then the class started.

~After school~ 

Since the day is so beautiful you decided to go to your favourite place after school. A random bench in the forest, around fifteen minutes from your dorm. When you arrive there, you notice how Winter really is perfect. There is literal no noises around you as you sit on the bench, it's a little cold from the temperature of snow but you manage to warm it up after a couple of minutes. You quickly relax to the maximum, looking at trees that are fully white from the amount of snow. Ahh, it's so perfect in here! You could sit here for hou-

"Done!"

You quickly stood up, fully aware what is going on around you, except, nothing is going on. So where was that sound coming from? You decide to sneak a bit to direction of the sound, behind a small hill. It took you about two minutes to climb on it, fully careful of not falling down and breaking something. All right, everything set up, let's see what made that noise.

You immediately freeze. Not because of the snow. I mean kind of, but not about that! It's about what you witness. You see a Genji, in his cute hoodie, building a snowman. 

You close your eyes and clean them with your gloves but the scene is still the same. It's THE Genji, the green-haired, playboy of the whole class and maybe even school, building a cute medium sized snowman. You decide to watch the scene for a moment since it's the cutest thing you have ever watched in like three months. 

After about ten minutes watching Genji quickly moving around the snowman, giving finishing touches to his perfectly shaped parts, you decide to speak.

"Genji?" It was almost like a whisper, trying not to scare him or anything. He immediately froze and turned around. Both of you were silent for a moment. 

"It's not what you think! I-I just came here and it was here already, seriously! O-okey I only finished it because it had some miscalculations! Really, it wasn't me I o-only did only like what three things here, here and here, please promise me you-"

"GENJI!" You say rather loud, to stop before he was talking with light speed. "Your snowman would look better with only two buttons instead of three." You tell him, barely a whisper. You crack a small smile before you turn a bit left to hide your embarrasment.

"Oh, oooh" Genji relax, turning slowly to the snowman and fixing his buttons. "It really looks better with only two buttons, thanks y/n." 

You quickly become as red as tomato from his words, warm building within you just from his simple words. 'Wow, he really is cute' You think. 

"What are you doing here anyway, y/n?" He looks at you, with his hands in pockets in his hoodie. 

"Oh I was just sitting over there" You point towards the bench. "Wanted to relax for a bit after school, I always come here when I'm angry or I just want to be alone." You actually don't know why you give him so many informations about yourself. You don't even like him, right?

"What are YOU doing here is a question" You defend yourself pointing at him.

You can easily get that Genji is troubling himself with an answer, building a snowball? In the age of nineteen? 

"I was, uh... I was just... Look please don't tell anybody, they can't know I was here, I was supposed to be on a party already." Really? A party? On monday? 

"Chill, chill, I'm just joking, I won't tell anybody, I promise, geez." You put your hands in a defensive mode. 

"All right, I've got to go, sorry y/n, see you tomorrow!" With that, he quickly got his backpack and ran away, dissapearing with forest's shadow. You give a quick look at his snowman. It really is perfect on every side. But what really catches your look is a small letter written on slice of paper, hidden behind the snowman.

_Please help me, I can't do this on my own. I beg you, come to my dorm tomorrow, I will explain everything, just please._

_~~Genji_

Oh fuck.


End file.
